Story book endings, fairytales coming true?
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set during 3x06 and 3x10. Can Sarah Alice help save Jasper and Eleanor's relationship before it is too late?


It was around eight in the morning when Jasper finally stumbled into the head of security's office. Bodyguards were supposed to report for duty at seven-thirty in the morning, and Jasper tried to be as punctual as possible. However, it hadn't really been his fault, he thought to himself, Eleanor had imprisoned him in her walk-in wardrobe and any attempt to escape had been met with a doe-eyed look from her that made him feel immensely guilty.

James gave him a knowing smile as Jasper collected several folders from his in-tray, flicking through the paperwork absent-mindedly. He knew there was a charity gala coming up in a month or so- which Eleanor had thrown herself into planning with a passion that he hadn't seen in her before. He was happy for her, happy that she was focusing on something so pure and fun rather than self-destructive. He was a little envious too- he wished he could help- but he remembered his attempts at painting Eleanor's room and the polite, albeit blunt, comment from the estates department that the whole door and walls would need repainting to look more aesthetically pleasing.

He was no artist. Just an ex-con artist.

"I'm sorry," Jasper told his boss, "I swear I'll be on time tomorrow."

James smiled, "Don't worry. We all know you've been doing overtime anyway."

Jasper smirked, "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Well things seem to be going much better with Princess Eleanor than with Prince Liam," James replied, turning his computer screen to face the young bodyguard, "If he wasn't so insufferable, I'd probably hire Crenshaw as a security detail. That man never misses a thing."

Jasper sighed. The article detailed the fight between Liam and Beck. Although Jasper would have been more than happy to let Liam take a swing at Eleanor's 'first love', he knew it wasn't the best option for Liam's mental health. There was something off about the prince- something which had been growing more and more noticeable since Prince Robert had returned. He'd hoped that once Len had convinced Liam to stop getting punched in the face everything would settle down.

No such luck.

Jasper had no idea what Beck had said to Liam to set it off, but he wasn't sure it was that big of deal, Liam had been fairly drunk, he hadn't been himself. Crenshaw had a knack for catching the Henstridges at their worst.

"That's what I worry about," Jasper confided in his boss. James had become like a father to him- ever since plotting the King's cup together, and both he and Sarah Alice were devoutly 'team Jaspenor'. Jasper's father had been a crook, a master manipulator, and believed sparing the rod spoilt the child. James on the other hand would protect Sarah Alice and Eleanor with his life no matter what. He'd even made an official complaint once to his daughter's school when another child had bullied Sarah Alice about her chattiness. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the people he cared about.

That scared Jasper a little, he'd never seen parental love like that.

"You and the princess have been safe," James replied and then smirked, "Well mostly safe."

"Oh, dear god," Jasper replied coming to the realisation that Eleanor's letter writing inspiration had been seen by his boss.

James smiled, "You too really should learn about what's camera appropriate. Flirting, help signs, throne-."

"Yeah," Jasper replied, "I've got it. But you see if we've been seen in the palace, how long before that gets to Crenshaw or some other journalist? What happens then?"

James sighed, "Perhaps the question that ought to be asked is, how serious will things have to get before you decide it's the right time to tell people the truth? The Princess can't be expected to remain single forever, already people are asking questions. She's calmed down a lot, a lot of people are speculating that might have something to do with the 'pretty young thing' she mentioned on that interview"

Jasper sighed, "I'm just no sure. I mean, I don't feel ready. But you're right I can't expect Eleanor to hide us from the world forever. But still, I'm an ex-con man from Las Vegas who tried to rob the royal family."

"Yes, and Sarah Alice is an orphan," James replied, "But you don't see that defining her, do you? We all have a past, things we aren't proud of. But remind yourself that you were the one who found King Simon's killer and the man who tried to kill Prince Robert. People love a rags to riches story."

Jasper sighed, "I'll think about it. It's not really about me. It's only luck that's stopped me getting locked up. I probably deserve it too. I just- I just don't want Eleanor to get hurt. She's in such a good place now."

"I know," James said, "Maybe if you discussed this with her?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah. I will. But after Christmas. We all deserve a drama free Christmas after the year we've had."

James smiled, "Yes, we definitely do."

Jasper nodded, "I just really have no idea what to get Len. She says that they don't give gifts in their family, well, I mean, they're getting presents for Sarah Alice. But she said she doesn't expect me to get anything, it just feels wrong not to get her something."

"You know after the letter writing incident that I'm not giving you two any more relationship advice," James replied, "Besides you worked things out and now you're writing your own letters. Why not just trust your instincts? It's the thought that counts anyway."

Jasper nodded, "I didn't think it would be this difficult."

James smiled, before noticing the figure in the doorway. Jasper turned as smiled as Sarah Alice darted through into the office and hugged her father before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Hi Daddy," the little girl said, "Hi Jasper Caterpillar."

"I thought you were supposed to be getting some breakfast," James said to his daughter.

Sarah Alice shrugged, "I wanted to see the Princess. You know she's got a really amazing present for you, Jasper, for Christmas. But I've been sworn to secrecy so I'm not saying anything. Oh, and I'm glad that Beck guy is gone now. He's really not good with children. Kept on going on about how I shouldn't be hanging around in the Princess's room."

"Well, you shouldn't, er," Jasper began, "Anyway, I thought you had school today?"

Sarah Alice shook her head, "No, it's Christmas holidays now. So what are you getting the Princess for Christmas?"

"I, er," Jasper replied, before sighing, "I have no idea."

Sarah Alice sighed, "Jasper."

"I know," Jasper replied, "But Len gets so much fancy stuff throughout the year, I want it to be really special."

James smiled, "I have an idea. I had planned to take Sarah Alice to Santa's Grotto this week, but with all this paperwork for the gala, I'm going to be a bit pushed for time. How's about you go with Sarah Alice? You could get the Princess's gift then."

"Really?" Jasper asked, "You'd give me clearance to do that?"

"Doesn't your job description involve ensuring the safety and comfort of all members of the royal household?" James asked.

"Yeah," Jasper began.

"Well, then you better get going," James told him, as Sarah Alice jumped off the end of the table and grabbed her grey duffle coat, "And what are the rules?"

Sarah Alice sighed, "No fire, no knives, no coercing Santa Claus into signing a legal binding contract to supply me with a year's supply of chocolate and tickets to Disneyland Paris."

Jasper gave his boss a concerned look.

"Sounds like you're all good to go," James replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper knew he shouldn't allow a seven year old to impulse buy but had no idea how to parent someone like Sarah Alice. He was an only child and whilst he had baby sat cousins on occasion, that had always been with Mandy's help. Despite everything his ex-girlfriend could be quite caring when she chose to be. Still he figured she'd still struggle with Sarah Alice.

The little girl merrily ate a chocolate reindeer whilst wearing a light up Santa hat and elf costume. Jasper sighed, hoping James wouldn't be too mad about him spending the royal budget on such things, but then again he knew James spoilt his daughter. Still, Jasper thought in fear, they hadn't even passed the Disney shop yet.

"So what do you think you should get the Princess?" Sarah Alice asked.

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know."

"What about clothes?" Sarah Alice asked, "There must be some fancy dress that Eleanor doesn't have."

Jasper shook his head, "Eleanor orders everything hand-made, and she has more clothes that she'll ever get a chance to wear."

"What about books?" Sarah Alice asked, "You know I read this really awesome book at school. It was about a boy and he got caught being naughty and then he found out it was his sister who told him and then he pranked her by getting rats' guts all over her."

Jasper nodded worriedly, "Yeah, sounds really awesome."

"I know," Sarah Alice replied, "Most of the girls at my school like to read books about princesses. The Disney princesses are ok, but they're not like Eleanor. Most book princesses aren't like real princesses."

Jasper smiled, "You know we agreed that we need to be careful today, didn't we? We can't talk about palace things here."

Sarah Alice nodded, "Ok, well then we need a cover story."

Jasper frowned, "Cover stories, legally binding contracts. Where do you learn these things from?"

"My Daddy used to a policeman, Jasper Caterpillar," Sarah Alice stated matter-of-factly.

Jasper sighed. He probably should have just come to that conclusion earlier. After all, he was stealing from charities dressed as a Christmas elf when he was only a little older than Sarah Alice. Instead of helping his with his homework, his parents had taught him card counting and poker. He'd learnt a lot from his parents during his childhood, and he'd only begun to realise just how impressionable children were.

Jasper felt scared by that, he didn't want to mess up Sarah Alice's childhood by bringing into her life something left over from his past. He felt self-conscious and just hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Ok, so what's the cover story?" Jasper asked.

"We're brother and sister," Sarah Alice began excitedly, "And we're on a secret mission."

"What kind of secret mission?" Jasper asked.

Sarah Alice shrugged, "It doesn't matter because it's secret, so no one's ever going to find out anyway."

Jasper nodded, "That makes sense."

"We come from a land far far away," Sarah Alice added.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno, Glasgow maybe," Sarah Alice replied, "Daddy said it was quite far from where he grew up when I pointed it out on the map."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, but Glasgow wouldn't work, people from Glasgow have strong accents." He was suddenly reminded of all the times his accent had been questioned. First by the Queen, then Liam and then Boon, and then of course, there had been the whole unfortunate misunderstanding with Robert that Jasper was sure had not painted him the best light.

Sarah Alice sighed, "Ok, what about where you're from? You know you've never told me where you're from, Jasper."

"I'm from Shoreditch," Jasper replied. And given he had actually been to Shoreditch now, he realised just how stupid he'd been to say something like that.

Sarah Alice nodded, "Ok, Shoreditch it is. And we should probably stick with our real names, because that will be easier to remember. And we can't say you're a royal protection officer, so I guess I'll have to you're a police office like Daddy was."

Jasper nodded, "Sounds good. Now let's find the Princess's Christmas present."

Sarah Alice nodded, before spinning around and darting off.

"Sarah Alice!" Jasper called after her, before cussing us under his breath as he noticed her dart into the Disney store.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Your Daddy is going to kill me," Jasper told the little girl, as he struggled with several bags of shopping, most of which had come from the Disney store. He would never understand girls and their obsessions with sparkly dresses and shoes.

Sarah Alice shook her head as she stared at a shop window, "Now, I think he'll be ok with it. Jasper, what's a promise necklace?"

Jasper frowned as he looked at the advert in the jewellers. He smiled.

"You're a genius!" he exclaimed, hugging the little girl.

"I know," Sarah Alice said with a confused smile, "But what is it?"

"It's something you give to someone who means a lot to you," Jasper said.

"Like the Princess?" Sarah Alice asked.

"Yeah," Jasper replied, "Like the Princess."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

 **Some Weeks Later**

"Do you love her?" the little girl asked contemplatively, with a heavy sigh.

Jasper looked up at his friend with a surprised look. It was unusual question for a seven year old to ask. He didn't expect Sarah Alice to know much about grown-up relationships, but she seemed unusually savvy.

"Yeah, I do," Jasper replied in a melancholy tone. Not that it will change anything, Jasper added silently and glumly, Eleanor was going to leave no matter what. And for six months, and during those six months she'd be with an amazing guy, the sort of guy Jasper wished he could be for his Princess. A lot could change in six months. If he'd learnt anything from working in the palace it was how quickly everything could go from being great to falling apart.

"You should probably tell her that," Sarah Alice replied. Unaware of the gravity of the situation.

Jasper smiled, yes, he probably should tell Eleanor that, although it might be a little too late, and not the right time. Still, that might chance things, at least he could hope. But there was still the issue of finding an opportunity to talk to her, and then he'd have to stop Rosie kicking him out. He'd happily take a bullet for Len, but he'd rather it didn't have to go that way.

Maybe he could get Sarah Alice to go with Rosie to get some ice cream? But then there was Robert…he wouldn't fall for the old tricks.

Jasper sighed.

"Did you give her the story book?" Sarah Alice asked, "Did you give her our present?"

"No," Jasper replied, "I didn't."

Sarah Alice sighed, before jumping down from the table, "You're hopeless, you know that."

Jasper sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Yeah, I really am."

Sarah Alice walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked her.

Sarah Alice turned around and gave him an exasperated look, "I'm going to make things right."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Sarah Alice knew she wasn't allowed in the camera room, but honestly couldn't care less. Her Daddy was away on compassionate leave, but had agreed to let the Princess look after her so that she could enjoy the coronation events. She wasn't supposed to be talking to Jasper Caterpillar, he and her Daddy had fallen out, but Sarah Alice couldn't care less. Jasper was her friend, and besides he was hopeless and she needed to save him.

She carefully looked both ways before pushing aside the coats to reveal the door at the back of the wardrobe, she slid it open and walked inside, looking behind her as she riffled through the filing cabinet and grabbing the story book, making sure the necklace was still inside. She carefully left the room, before darting along the corridor to the Princess's room.

She opened the door without knocking and Eleanor turned to smile to her little friend.

"Wow!" Sarah Alice exclaimed with wide eyed wonder.

Eleanor grinned, "I had to try my dress on before the coronation. And look, glass slippers just for you?"

Sarah Alice grinned, Eleanor looked just like a Disney princess- in particular like Cinderella. She'd never seen such a beautiful dress.

"What you got there?" Eleanor asked her with a frown and Sarah Alice smiled before walking over to the sofa.

"Jasper Caterpillar told me to keep it a secret," Sarah Alice replied, "But he's being really stupid."

"Is he now?" Eleanor asked, as she joined her friend, "What what has he done?"

"He's supposed to tell you something," Sarah Alice said, "But he hasn't yet"

"Yes, well that's kind of Jasper's thing," Eleanor said sadly, "What have you got anyway?"

"It's your story," Sarah Alice began, "You're in it, and I'm in it, and Jasper too- he's called Frosty the Caterpillar."

"Where did you find this?" Eleanor asked, and Sarah Alice could tell that her friend was trying hard not to cry.

"In a filing cabinet in the camera room," Sarah Alice told her, "Jasper put it away on Christmas but he was very sad about- I think he even cried."

"Well I'll pretend I never heard that," Eleanor said.

"Do you like it?" Sarah Alice asked.

Eleanor nodded, hugging the little girl, "Yes, I like it very much. Thank you."

"It's ok," Sarah Alice answered, before pausing, "Do you love Jasper?"

Eleanor paused, giving her a sad smile, whilst trying to hold back tears, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Have you told him?" Sarah Alice asked.

Eleanor nodded, "In a letter at Christmas."

Sarah Alice nodded, "Good. Because I know he loves you."

Eleanor shook her head, "He never said anything."

Sarah Alice sighed, "Oh, but he will. Even if I have to keep on nagging him."

Eleanor grinned.

"Do you really have to leave?" Sarah Alice asked her, "I'm going to miss you so much, and Daddy too. And Jasper too of course. I wish you hadn't found me in that suitcase."

Eleanor hugged her friend, "Your Daddy would have worried if you'd gone missing."

Sarah Alice sighed, "It's just not fair."

"I know," Eleanor said, "But I need to go away for a little while. I'll be back before you know it."

Sarah Alice sighed, "At least take the story book with you. So you can remember us."

Eleanor blinked back tears, "Of course I will."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor closed the door to her room, pausing a moment as she realised she wouldn't be walking back into that room for another six months. She could do this, she told herself, she wanted to be more than a princess.

It was early in the morning and Eleanor had chosen to leave so early deliberately. The last thing she wanted was to run into Jasper or-

"I'm so sorry, your highness," Rosie said apologetically at the little figure ran up to her friend and flung her arms around her.

Eleanor felt afraid, this was the sort of thing she'd been hoping to avoid, but she couldn't blame the little girl. She had done exactly the same thing whenever her Dad had left for tours.

Eleanor smiled as she noticed the little girl was still dressed in her pyjamas and a blue Cinderella dressing gown. She must have sneaked out of her father's apartment.

"I had to come say goodbye," Sarah Alice said.

Eleanor smiled sadly, "I know, and I'm going to miss you."

Sarah Alice hugged Eleanor fiercely and Eleanor struggled to keep it all together. Did James known that his daughter had sneaked away to see her? She doubted the little girl had brought a key. She hoped Sebastian wouldn't mind waiting, Eleanor knew James would panic if he found out that Sarah Alice was missing.

Eleanor glanced up over the little girl's shoulder, hoping Rosie might be able to give her some explanation, but her friend just shrugged.

That's when Eleanor noticed the familiar figure standing at the end of the corridor looking at her with his pained blue eyes.

"You know, I think I left something in my room," Eleanor told Sarah Alice, "Rosie why don't you take Sarah Alice to get some breakfast? I'll be along in a minute."

Sarah Alice frowned, "You really are coming to breakfast? You're not just going to leave?"

Eleanor shook her head, ruffling the little girl's hair, "No, no, I'll come say goodbye to you. I.. I just need a moment."

Sarah Alice turned to see Jasper and then relaxed, "Oh, ok."

Eleanor gave out a nervous sigh, and walked into her room.

She couldn't help but smile as Sarah Alice gave Jasper a thumbs up.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Len," Jasper began as he followed her into the room.

"Jasper, I," Eleanor began, "I can't do this right now. I can't-."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, "I didn't mean to come here. It's just James called me, Sarah Alice was missing, and I knew she'd come to find you. I'm sorry, I never meant to startle you. I should go now."

"No," Eleanor said, surprised by the words that came out of her mouth, "Stay."

Jasper sighed, "You know that won't make anything easier. I asked you not to give up on us, but… I know you want to do this. This… this conversation it will just make things harder for you."

"Don't tell me what to do, Jasper!" Eleanor snapped, tears streaming down her face, "I get enough of that from my brother."

Jasper sighed, "Len…"

"I can't do this right now," Eleanor said.

"Eleanor I'm so sorry," Jasper told her.

"No," Eleanor said, "It's not you. It's just this… I can't do this. Walking away, it's the hardest thing I've ever done. Maybe because it doesn't feel like I'm going away. It feels like I'm running away."

Jasper sighed, "But this was all you ever wanted."

Eleanor shook her head, "No, it was one of things I wanted. I wanted you. I loved you- I still do."

"I'll still be here," Jasper replied, "When you get back. I'll be waiting."

"No," Eleanor replied, "You won't."

"Len, I swear I will," Jasper replied, "You know I will."

Eleanor let out a shaky breath, "You won't. Because I'm not leaving."

"Len, don't be so ridiculous," Jasper said to her, "You have an amazing opportunity. Designing- that's everything you love."

"No, it's not everything I love Jasper," Eleanor replied, "And it's not about that. It's not even just about you. When Sarah Alice saw me this morning. It reminded me of when my Dad left to go off on tours. I can't do it, Jasper. I can't walk away from my family, from you, from Liam, from Sarah Alice. It isn't fair. It hurt when my Dad was away, and that was just for a couple of weeks. Six months is a long time- too long."  
Jasper sighed as Eleanor's phone beeped, "It's him. Sebastian, isn't it?"

Eleanor didn't answer as she texted, "It's done."

Moments later a reply arrived.

"What is he saying?" Jasper asked.

"He knew," Eleanor said with a sad smile, "He knew I wouldn't leave. He says he's made plans so I can do the design work here and then fly out to see the finished result."

Jasper smiled.

Eleanor placed her phone down carefully on the coffee table, before walking over to her ex-boyfriend and taking his hands in hers.

She gave him a nervous look and bit her lip, "One last chance, ok? But only because I love you."

Jasper nodded, as he hugged her tightly, "I promise I won't screw this up."

"You better not," Eleanor said, as she spotted a little figure standing in the doorway, "Because this time it won't just be me you have to worry about."

Jasper grinned as he saw Sarah Alice and beckoned for her to join them. She threw her arms around the young couple.

Eleanor grinned, "I'm staying."

Sarah Alice beamed, "I knew you'd never leave us or Jasper Caterpillar."

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, I think I always knew that. I just needed someone to remind me."

Jasper smiled lovingly at Eleanor as Sarah Alice watched them adoringly.

"Are you two going to live happily ever after now?" Sarah Alice asked.

Eleanor grinned, "Yeah, you know, I think we are."


End file.
